1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Arts
According to the development of semiconductor technologies, electronic devices have been miniaturized and have become lighter in order to meet the users' demand, and accordingly, a multi-chip packaging technology for implementing the same kind or different kinds of semiconductor chips as one unit package has been magnified. Compared to a package implemented by semiconductor chips, the multi-chip package is advantageous in terms of a package size or weight and a mounting process, and in particular, the multi-chip package is mainly applied to portable communication terminals for which miniaturization and weight lightening are required.
Among these multi-chip packages, a stack type package in which a package substrate is stacked on another package substrate is called a package on package (hereinafter referred to as “PoP”). As the semiconductor package has become higher in capacity, thinner in thickness and smaller in size with the development of semiconductor package technologies, the number stacked chips have been recently increased.
The conventional package on package applies a method of connecting two packages using a solder ball printing process and a reflow process or connecting an upper package, having memory dies mounted by forming vias up to a PoP pad of a lower package (through molded via method) by performing a laser drilling process with respect to a molding portion after molding the lower package and printing a solder ball in the vias, to the lower package using a reflow process.
However, in order to implement high integration and high performance of package on package products, the number of mounted dies has been increased or attempts to mount passive elements have been performed. To realize this, it is important to further increase a distance between packages.
However, the conventional semiconductor package is problematic in that cracks or collapse is generated from a solder ball when a size or a height of the solder ball is increased in order to increase a distance between the packages.